Mindless Drabble
by Shaliel Larkspur
Summary: Write ten drabbles while listening to ten songs on your ipod while it's on shuffle. One drabble for each song. These are the results. Enjoy! Rated M just in case.


I heard about this through the grapevine, here's my stab at it.

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. )  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

The pairing is Harry/ Draco

**Carter Burwell: Bella's lullaby**

Draco's long graceful fingers moved gently, lovingly so over the ivory keys of the piano. With his eyes closed he leaned into the music, the notes of his song drifting through the small cottage he called home. Every time he played nothing seemed to matter anymore, not his job, or friends, nothing. Well....almost nothing.

Opening his eyes he glanced to the side, a small smile playing on his lips as he watched his husband sleep peacefully on the couch. Raven black hair fell softly over a tan face, hiding the famous scar. Harry had always looked so peaceful when he slept. The lines on his face disappearing, setting back the clock ten years or more to him.

Draco's fingers never left the keys as he watched Harry, smiling that small little smile as he tilted his head to the side. Having Harry was the best thing that had ever happened to him. There was nothing in the world that would change the way he felt about his husband. They had been together for three years before they were married, and now, ten years later....thing were just getting better.

**Jason Mraz: Geek in the Pink**

"Harry....what the hell is this music?" Draco stood, hands on hips as Harry grinned at him from across the room.

Harry Potter, wizarding worlds famous savior danced with his hips swaying to the sounds of the song he'd put on. His lips sang to one of his favorite songs as he walked slowly towards Draco, the grin on his lips never leaving even as he sang.

"Harry, I asked you a question." Draco warned, backing up a little bit when Harry came towards him.

The Gryffindor ignored him as he took Draco by the hips and sang to him, crooning the lyrics as he sang. He knew this song by heart and he loved it.

"Seriously, Harry." The blond paused as Harry growled out the words and his legs turned to mush. "...Harry...you know what it does to me when you growl...."

Harry grinned and nodded, backing Draco up into the wall as he whispered. "I know...."

**Oasis: Morning Glory**

Draco looked at Harry with doubt in his eyes, had the boy gone insane? Or was he just trying to make it seem like he should be in St. Mungos?

"What?" Harry asked as he looked back at his boyfriend of two years. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

Draco shrugged. "Why would I be staring at you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and lifted a hand to his boyfriends cheek, cupping the soft skin, running his thumb against Draco's cheek. "Because you love me."

Pursing his lips to keep from grinning, Draco shrugged his shoulders and inched closer to Harry on their bed, humming in the back of his throat when Harry leaned in to kiss him softly. "I'm staring at you because I think you're insane."

"Well that's wonderful."

"Indeed."

".....So what's the story morning glory? Why do you think I'm insane?"

"Because you just are."

"Why?"

Draco sighed. "Because you're here, in my bed, naked."

".....Better sign me up for St. Mungos then because I'm planning on staying insane for a long time."

**Ace of Base: Whenever you're near me**

Harry watched as Draco walked down the beach to where he was sitting in the hot sun. A smile graced his lips as he watched the way that Draco scowled when the hot sand touched his delicate feet. Draco hated the sun, Harry knew, so it touched him greatly when his husband agreed to take their honeymoon in Spain. It was so un-Malfoy of him.

"You know, Harry. When I agreed to come here you said nothing about me having to actually leave the house." Draco scowled once he reached the towel. Glaring up at the sky like it was out to get him.

"I guess not....but I'm glad that you're out here with me." Harry smiled, pulling Draco into a hug, kissing his cheek then his lips. "Whenever you're near me....everything's better. Even you're complaining."

**Madonna: Frozen**

The sky was dark, rain clouds coming in from all angles, the air thick and heavy. The crack of thunder echoing in the distance.

Draco Malfoy stood with his eyes narrowed at Harry Potter. "Why are you here, Potter?"

Harry only shook his head as he took another step towards the blond Slytherin. "Why do you keep asking dumb questions? You know why I'm here."

"I don't want you, Potter. What..." Draco paused, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "I...what happened last night was wrong. It should have never happened."

"I don't think you believe that, Draco."

"Don't call me that."

"You let me call you that last night."

Draco scowled. "I don't want you to come any where near me, Potter. It's done. Over. Why can't you get that through your thick skull.?"

"You know....you only see things that way you want to see them. You never see things the way I do."

"And why would I want to do that?" Draco sneered.

"Because..." Harry stepped closer. "If you did then you'd see that you mean more to me than just a shag."

"Leave me alone....Harry....please?" Draco took another step back before turning and walking swiftly away from Harry.

"Draco...if only I could melt your heart."

**Rhianna: Pon De Replay**

The music was grinding, low and dirty as Harry and Draco stepped into the noisy crowed club. The lights glared against the dance floor where numerous bodies ground against each other. Sweating, grinding, dirty, skin against skin every where.

"Why did I let you talk me into coming here?" The blond asked as he hedged closer to his boyfriend, his hand clenching in Harry's.

The raven haired mans voice was light toned as he laughed. "Because I want to dance, Draco. And you're the only one I want to dance with."

"You realize how corny that sounded right?" The blond asked as Harry pulled him to the dance floor.

"Yeah....but you love it. Even if you say you don't."

"Right now I'm fully considering dumping you for making me come here." Draco pouted as he dodged a dancing male.

"You'd never.,"

"Would so."

"Not."

"Harry....Malfoy's don't dance."

"Yeah....but Potters can make anyone do anything they want."

"Prat."

"Wanker."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, baby. Now show me your moves,."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Not."

**Garth Brooks: Thunder rolls**

Harry's eyes were accusing as he looked into Draco's eyes. His own holding a hint of anger, hurt, emptiness. He was hoping that he wasn't right about Draco....the man he loved more than anything in his life. Why? Why would he do something like this? Did he enjoy hurting him so much? Did he take a sick satisfaction when he saw how devastated Harry was when he did things like this?

"...Draco....why?" He had to ask. Had to.

Draco looks up at him and sneers. "I can do whatever I want, Harry. You don't own me."

"But....I thought you loved me?" Harry's voice was pleading, soft, weak...he hated sounding like that.

"You were the one that assumed I loved you." Was the reply.

"But...."

"You mean nothing to me, Potter." Draco sneered. "I'll be gone by the morning.

**KT Tunstall: Suddenly I see**

It was like a veil had been lifted from Harry's eyes as he watched Malfoy from a distance. Why had he never seen it before? Why had it taken him so long to see that Malfoy was...in one word gorgeous? Why the hell hadn't he seen that Malfoy meant so much more to him that he had ever thought.

Malfoy was graceful, poise, yes a bit rude and evil spirited....but that was who he was to the outside world. In secret Malfoy was kind, caring, shy almost to the point of it being funny. But Harry finally had the power to see Malfoy for who he truly was. He grinned at the notion that Malfoy wasn't as big of a prick as he had always thought.

**Will Smith: Wild wild west**

Harry grinned as he leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. He'd had just come home from work and he was greeted to a very interesting sight. Draco had the stereo cranked up high, one of his favorite songs blared. Harry never knew that Draco would be one to like rap music, let alone Will Smith....but then again Draco had always been one to impress and surprise. As Draco danced to the song, singing to it word for word, he tilted his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear. Really....Draco had to be the cutest when he was cleaning and thought no one was home and watching him dance in his underwear and singing.

**Lifehouse: Breathing**

Harry pulled Draco closer to him as they sat in front of the fire, their bodies naked and cooling down from their most recent shag. Draco had tried to struggle against Harry, refusing to be held or hold in return. He didn't like being cuddled, wasn't used to it. Didn't know what to so when someone tried to cuddle him. He just wasn't raised that way.

"Dray...what's wrong?" Harry's voiced asked after Draco last bout of trying to get away from him.

"Harry....you know what's wrong." Draco said, shifting and pulling away from the Gryffindor.

"I know..." Harry sighed, loosening his hold on his lover. "I just thought that maybe this one time...."

Draco shook his head. "I don't think That I'll ever be able to cuddle."

"One day you will. And right now it's alright with me if you don't. I know you still love me."

"I do?" Draco asked with a small smile, feeling better already now that he wasn't pushed up against Harry.

"Yeah. Like I love you."

Draco nodded. "I guess I do. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

AUTHORS NOTE: So this was actually harder then I thought it would be lol. But fun at the same time! Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
